Nuances
by Saika.Yagami
Summary: Em três anos, uma vida pode mudar por inteira. Aquela não era a vida que haviam pedido, mas eram a que tinham e pretendiam aproveitar até o fim, juntos ou separados, não importava. [Midorima x Takao]


Muita coisa havia ocorrido naqueles últimos anos. Algumas demais para se digerir, por serem recentes, outras por ainda terem efeito em seus pensamentos. A maioria dos acontecimentos, o havia deixado realmente perturbado, a ponto de fraquejar e querer desistir muitas vezes. Por sorte, Takao estava sempre ali, ao seu lado, o animando e lhe dando bronca quando achava necessário. A amizade deles havia crescido muito em tão pouco tempo e, agora no terceiro ano, já até pensavam em dividir um apartamento juntos, quando os estudos e consequentemente, a faculdade, começasse.

-Shintarou, você vai sair?

Ouviu sua mãe lhe chamar, mas não se virou.

- Sim, Takao e eu vamos ao festival de primavera.

- Só vocês dois?

- Não, nós vamos nos encontrar com nossos antigos companheiros de equipe.

Midorima ainda não havia se acostumado a não ter mais seus antigos companheiros de time. Os veteranos haviam saído um pouco antes de se formarem, deixando Takao como capitão, afinal, de todos ali, ele era o que melhor tinha a percepção da quadra, ultrapassando o campo de visão de um jogador comum, ou até mesmo, de um técnico. Porém, por alguma razão, discordou e rejeitou o posto durante dois meses aproximadamente. E se não fosse por Midorima, nunca teria aceitado.

Hoje seria um encontro de todos eles.

Antes de sair, Midorima prendeu vários origamis de tsuru no celular, e os que sobraram, - dentre eles um diferenciado - os colocou no bolso. Aquele era seu item da sorte do dia. Ele mesmo havia feito questão de dobrá-los, assim teria mais sorte devido ao seu esforço. Além do item da sorte, Midorima vestiu um quimono na cor azul - que era a cor do dia -, o mesmo tom que eram dos origamis. Tudo o que estava ao alcance dele naquela hora, ele fez. Estava pronto.

Despediu-se de sua mãe e irmã e saiu.

Mesmo com o fim do inverno, ainda fazia frio e se podiam ver resquícios de neve, que vez ou outra caiam em pequenas quantidades. E tudo ficava ainda mais agradável com as cerejeiras todas cheia de botões, em menos de uma semana, toda a cidade estaria florida.

O ponto de encontro dos dois seria o parque principal da cidade. Como o festival pedia vestes tradicionais, ficara combinado entre eles que o _rickshaw_ seria dispensado naquela noite. Seria complicado para um dos dois pedalar de chinelo e quimono.

Quando chegou ao ponto de encontro, Takao já estava à sua espera. Diferente de Midorima, ele era bem mais ousado, arriscando-se a usar um quimono estampado. E como sempre, conseguia harmonizar as cores com seus olhos e cabelo, sem perder o seu toque. O quimono escolhido por ele era azul acinzentado e com carpas alaranjadas como estampa. Mas uma enorme mochila parecia quebrar um pouco a harmonia.

- Yo! Shin-chan!

- Desculpe a demora.

- Sem problemas. Otsubo-senpai me mandou uma mensagem avisando que eles vão se atrasar um pouco, que eles nos encontram lá mesmo. E o item da sorte?

- O item de hoje é tsuru na cor azul. - Respondeu, tirando o celular do bolso, mostrando os pequenos pássaros pendurados em uma das pontas do aparelho.

- Que bonitos, onde comprou?

- Eu os fiz. Esse é o seu.

Midorima tirou do bolso, um origami que havia feito antes dos dele, de um gato. Takao já estava mais do que acostumado a receber os itens da sorte, desde o final do primeiro ano, Midorima começou a se importar mais e abertamente com Takao, lhe comprando sempre o item da sorte de ambos.

- Ahh, um gato? Shin-chan, você consegue ser realmente fofo, às vezes.

- Tch, idiota! É seu item da sorte de hoje.

Midorima ajeitou os óculos, irritado, deixando um baixo suspiro escapar, mas por mais irritado que estivesse, ele não se sentia arrependido de ter dado aquela pequena dobradura para seu amigo. E por mais que Takao gostava de provocar, pode ver que em seus olhos, estava grato por aquele gesto, simples, mas cheio de significado.

- Eu sei. Obrigado, Shintarou.

Foi a primeira vez que Midorima ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por Takao, que sempre o chamava ou por seu sobrenome, ou por aquele apelido que considerava idiota. Não demonstrou, mas Midorima ficou envergonhado, embora, não fora notado. Takao parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto olhava o origami de gato. Sorriu.

* * *

><p>Chegaram relativamente cedo ao festival. Por ainda não ter muita gente, aproveitaram as barracas que provavelmente seriam as mais disputadas mais tarde. Compraram bebidas, doces e takoyakis, além de outros salgados em quantidades moderadas, assim quando todos chegassem, não precisariam pegar fila, ou se afastarem dos outros.<p>

Depois de tudo comprado, seguiram para uma a arquibancada de uma quadra, a qual estava deserta naquele horário. Inicialmente o local escolhido seria perto do lago, para que pudessem ver os fogos mais tarde, mas depois que ficara combinado um encontro com os veteranos, optou pela quadra.

- Nem nos feriados temos folga da quadra.

- Não reclame, Takao. Os senpais provavelmente estão muito focados com a faculdade. Devem sentir falta do basquete.

- Haah, então é por isso que escolheu aqui? Não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com eles, você é mesmo um _tsundere_! Mas... É verdade. Otsubo-senpai disse se eu quiser mesmo fazer Direito, vou ter que ler e estudar muito.

Embora o termo _tsundere_ ainda o tirasse do sério, Midorima não se irritou, afinal, Takao estava tão certo quanto ele. Depois da saída dos veteranos, eram raros os momentos em que podiam trocar algumas palavras, passando a maior parte do tempo, estudando. E nem nos estudos finais, muito menos quando foram aceitos, eles pararam com o estudo pesado.

- Vocês falaram disso? Quando?

A curiosidade de Midorima tinha uma razão. Não sabia dizer quando, mas em um determinado tempo, Takao havia tornado-se mais discreto quando o assunto era sua vida fora das quadras e do colégio. Era até estranha tamanha discrição, já que ele sempre se mostrava aberto. Não que ele tinha se tornado alguém totalmente discreto e sério - até porque ele quase nunca perdia uma chance de fazer alguma piada -, e sim que havia amadurecido.

Precisou aproveitar a brecha.

- Uns dias atrás. Eu ainda estou indeciso. Otsubo-senpai se ofereceu para me dizer um pouco mais do curso.

- Entendi.

- Ahn...- Takao pareceu hesitar, e com razão - Você não vai pedir ajuda para seu pai?

- Me recuso. - A resposta veio curta e grossa.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Midorima nunca havia contado o maior motivo para odiar o próprio pai, desde o primeiro momento em que fora questionado do motivo. Ainda não se sentia bem para falar disso e provavelmente, nunca sentira.

-Desculpa, Shin-chan...

Embora tivesse aceitado as desculpas de Takao, não respondeu. Bastava tocar naquele assunto para que ficasse mal. Entretanto, aquele clima não poderia continuar logo os companheiros de time iram chegar e eles não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Quebrando o clima tenso, Midorima olhou a mochila que Takao enfim, havia soltado.

- O que tem aí? - Pelo som seco que a bolsa havia feito, não pode identificar o que poderia ser, mas parecia se tratar de algum objeto pesado.

- Hum... Segredo!

- Hã? Como assim?

- Otsubo-senpai pediu umas coisinhas, então eu trouxe.

Estranhou, mas não insistiu, Midorima sabia que quando seu amigo guardava um segredo, ele seria capaz de levar até o túmulo, mas tinha que admitir, sentia que coisa boa não poderia ser. Restava apenas, esperar por seus senpais chegarem, e torcer para não ser nada perigoso. Enquanto esperava, ajeitou-se melhor na arquibancada, podendo olhar o céu estrelado, podia ficar ali por horas e horas. Precisou ser chamado mais de uma vez por Takao para que voltasse à realidade.

- Midorima!

- O quê?

- Não me ouviu te chamar? Em qual planeta você estava?

- Hã? Eu só estava olhando o céu.

- Nessa época do ano é mais fácil para vermos as estrelas. Só é uma pena que tenha tanta luz na cidade.

Voltou a olhar céu, por mais algum tempo. Depois de quinze minutos, os antigos membros da Shutoku apareceram, todos trajando o mesmo tipo de roupa de Takao e Midorima. E era estranho vê-los assim. Geralmente estavam ou vestindo o uniforme do colégio, ou do time.

Nem parecia que eles não se viam há quase seis meses. Desde o primeiro minuto, conversavam como se nunca tivessem se separado. A conversa seguia calma, mas bem animada por parte de Takao e Miyagi. Já Midorima e os outros, arrumavam o que fora comprado mais cedo, arrumando em um dos degraus, facilitando que cada um pegasse o que bem quisesse.

- Então, Takao, como é ser capitão do Midorima?

-Olha, eu achei que seria um porre, porque sempre vi o Otsubo-senpai irritado, mas não é de todo ruim. - Fez uma pausa e estralou os dedos, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar algo - É como treinar um cachorrinho.

- Ei, Takao!

Foi uma infeliz comparação que Takao fizera. E Midorima não segurou o punho, o acertando em cheio na cabeça. Porém, por mais sério e ofendido que estivesse estava gostando daquele encontro. Não percebia o quanto sentia falta daquele clima.

- Mas nossa escolha foi a melhor, nós vimos o jogo de vocês contra a Seirin. Você tem boas estratégias, Takao.

- É verdade... Ainda não entendi porque inicialmente, rejeitou o cargo. Se não fosse por Midorima...

- Ah... É que eu não sei se sou o mais apto para isso.

- Vocês conseguiram ganhar da Seirin! Foram imbatíveis. - Otsubo comentou - Não acho que eu faria melhor.

- É exagero de vocês.

- ... Eles estão certos, Takao. Você é um bom capitão.

- Olha só! Midorima elogiando.

- Isso que eu chamaria de milagre! - Miyagi não resistiu ao comentário, que por mais que fosse fraco, arrancou risos de todos, com exceção de Midorima, claro.

- Parem com isso! - Midorima gritou.

- Ah, Takao, você trouxe o que eu pedi?

Com aquela agitação, Otsubo demorou um pouco para se lembrar do pedido, só lembrando no que ouviu Kimura comentar algo sobre jogar abacaxis em alguém.

-Sim, sim! Aqui.

Takao pegou a bolsa e a entregou para o seu ex-capitão. E finalmente a curiosidade de Midorima fora sanada. Dentro da bolsa, havia os uniformes antigos da Shutoku e até os tênis que eles costumavam usar. E a peça mais importante; a bola, meio gasta, mas que ainda dava para usar.

- Ah, você trouxe até os nossos tênis! Ótimo trabalho, Takao.

- Os uniformes antigos? Como conseguiu?

Uma vez por ano, os jogadores tinham que dar os uniformes e os tênis para o colégio. Onde guardavam e o que faziam com aqueles objetos, ninguém sabia.

- Quer mesmo saber, ou quer jogar?

Não havia necessidade de responder uma pergunta que Takao já sabia a resposta.

* * *

><p>O relógio marcava onze horas quando se despediram dos ex-companheiros. Os veteranos precisavam estudar para as provas mensais, já Takao e Midorima, precisavam dormir logo, ou não teriam um bom desempenho no jogo do dia seguinte. E dessa vez, conseguiram marcar um dia para outro encontro como o que haviam tido, assim teriam muito mais tempo para jogarem e talvez, com mais pessoas.<p>

- Ahh, eu estou quebrado! Hoje foi realmente bom, Shin-chan. - Takao se espreguiçou, subindo os degraus da passarela - Nós estivemos tão focados nos jogos e nos vestibulares que esquecemos um momento para descansar a mente. Mas no final... Acabamos jogando do mesmo jeito.

- Não se esqueça que amanhã teremos outro jogo com a Seirin. É somente um jogo de treino, mas ainda sim, é válido.

- Ei, ei! Eu sou o capitão, sei bem o que fazer. Estudei bastante o ultimo jogo deles. E você sabe.

- É...

Como tomariam caminhos diferentes - Takao do outro lado da passarela e Midorima perto dali - e ainda tinham o que conversar, parou de andar no meio da passarela, observando os faróis dos carros que passavam rapidamente.

- Ahn... Shin-chan?

- Hum?

- Sobre mais cedo... Vai realmente vai seguir a medicina? Quero dizer... Você ama o basquete e tem potencial para seguir isso para sua vida toda. - Disse apoiado na grade, sem olhá-lo, Takao parecia entretido com as luzes lá de baixo.

- Sim, eu realmente amo o basquete e sempre penso na carreira de jogador... Mas existe outra coisa que eu mais amo.

- E o que seria?

- Ajudar os outros... Se eu seguir a carreira da medicina, poderei quem realmente precisa.

- Isso foi muito bonito, Midorima. - Takao sorriu de leve. Segundos depois, o sorriso se desfez, e agora olhava Midorima nos olhos. - Mas...

- Mas?

- Mas não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois. -

Havia entendido muito bem o que ele queria dizer, entretanto não queria iniciar uma discussão, ainda mais sobre aquele assunto. Então optou por dar continuidade à conversa.

- E você? Realmente quer Direito?

- Uhum. Não acho que ajudarei muitas pessoas trabalhando como advogado, mas farei meu melhor.

-Tenho... Tenho certeza de que irá conseguir.

- _Nós _iremos. - Corrigiu.

Sorriu em resposta.

Sem pensar, Midorima se aproximou mais, invadindo o espaço que havia entre eles, e Takao fez o mesmo. Naquele momento, sabiam o que iria acontecer. A troca de olhares, sorrisos e por fim, Midorima o puxou pela cintura. Por ser a primeira vez que o tocava, percebeu que, embora pequeno, Takao era bem treinado, demonstrando o quão dedicado ele era. Segundo Takao, para que fosse reconhecido por Midorima, o que ele não sabia é que já era reconhecido há tempos.

Apesar do corpo definido, Takao parecia indefeso e ainda menor nos fortes braços de Midorima. Por instinto, abraçaram-se mais forte. A diferença de alturas não foi um problema quando Takao subiu dois degraus da passarela. O beijo que começou com um toque de lábios, foi se tornando mais aprofundado assim que Takao entreabriu os lábios, e timidamente, as línguas se tocaram. Provavelmente aquele era o primeiro beijo de ambos, mas Midorima não se sentiu mal por ter sido o primeiro de Takao e percebeu que era recíproco. O beijo durou poucos minutos e em cada segundo, Midorima tinha ainda mais motivos para o que estava fazendo.

Depois de quase três anos praticamente, algo entre eles estava diferente, e até aquele beijo ocorrer, não sabia o que era, mas agora ele tinha certeza de que o que sentia, era muito mais do que a amizade.

Pouco depois, se separaram. Takao parecia envergonhado.

- B-bom, enquanto esse dia não chega, nós precisamos de foco no agora. Ainda tenho que terminar as estratégias, então eu não posso ir até sua casa hoje. - Soltou-se gentilmente dos braços de Midorima, lhe tocando na face com a ponta dos dedos. - Desculpa.

- Tudo bem... Então, até amanhã e não se esforce demais.

- Até, Shin-chan.

Sua vontade era de insistir para que ele fosse junto, mas sabia que Takao precisava montar as estratégias do jogo do dia seguinte. Além de precisar pensar sobre o que havia ocorrido. Deram-se as costas e seguiram cada um para suas respectivas casas. No que desceu do outro lado, Takao se virou, olhando Midorima virar à esquina. Sorriu tocando os lábios, voltando a andar.

Algumas dúvidas só pesaram no que cada um deitou-se para dormir.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Takao mandou uma mensagem para Midorima, dizendo para encontrá-lo no terraço. Por ambos serem ter do terceiro ano, com notas boas e do time de basquete, tinham passe livre para o terraço. Quando chegou, Takao já estava à sua espera.<p>

- Vim assim que recebi a mensagem.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu, escorando as costas na grade. Sua aparência não era das melhores, o cabelo não parecia ter sido penteado como de costume, e os olhos, ligeiramente fundos, provavelmente frutos de uma noite mal dormida. - Senta.

- O que foi?

- Olha, sobre ontem... Não sei como dizer isso, mas...

- Ah, Takao...

Cedo ou tarde aquele assunto surgiria entre eles, mas não tão cedo. Havia um pouco de insegurança e ansiedade no olhar de Midorima. Por Takao tê-lo chamado ali tão cedo e pela expressão séria, não era nem um pouco bom.

Mas acima de tudo, não estava arrependido do beijo, não mesmo.

- Eu gostei muito do beijo, e eu percebi que gosto de você.

- Também gosto de você, Takao.

- Eu já sabia.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Depois do jogo contra a Rakuzan. Eu estava bem chateado e acabei fugindo do estádio, você quem me encontrou e ficou ao meu lado até que eu parasse de chorar. A partir daquele dia percebi que meus sentimentos estavam diferentes. Claro, eu fiquei confuso e perdi muitas noites de sono.

- Takao, você é idiota?!

- Shin-chan! Eu aqui abrindo meu coração e você me xinga?!

- Claro, e vou te chamar de idiota quantas vezes for necessário! Por que não me disse antes? - Não estava bravo com a declaração, de maneira alguma. Tanto Midorima quanto Takao não tinham uma opção formada quando o assunto era sexo. Se fosse homem ou mulher, o que importava era o caráter. Estava bravo porque só estava sabendo daquilo agora. - Sei que medo de rejeição, não foi.

- Seria idiota demais eu ter medo de ser rejeitado.

- É, eu sei.

Por alguma razão, não se sentia feliz com aquela declaração. Bem no seu interior, algo lhe dizia que o rumo da conversa, não seria o esperado.

- Mas, Shin-chan...

- ... Mas não quer, não é?

- No momento, não. Me desculpa, Shin-chan.

Mesmo prevendo o rumo da conversa, Midorima não pode deixar de sentir sua respiração falhar. Se o sentimento era recíproco, não conseguia ver nenhum motivo para Takao não querer. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar, a porta do terraço se abriu. Era o técnico chamando para irem para o jogo. A pergunta teria que ficar para depois.

Depois da conversa do terraço, Midorima não falou ou chegou perto de Takao, nem mesmo dentro do ônibus sentaram-se perto, Takao não pareceu dar muita importância. Por mais que Midorima se esforçasse, nenhuma resposta plausível lhe vinha à mente. Ele sempre teve a companhia de Takao, embora que muitas vezes com desavenças. Eles sempre tiveram afinidade e, na noite anterior, tinha retribuído o beijo.

Desistiu de tentar entender, do contrário, seus pensamentos prejudicariam o jogo.

– Midorima-senpai, tá tudo bem?

Quando se virou, viu um dos novatos o chamando. Seu nome era Kaji Shinosuke. Um garoto considerado atrevido, porém de todos os novatos, ele era o que mais se destacava - _em todos os sentidos_–, provavelmente, seria o substituto de Takao como capitão, embora não fosse nada certo. Por Midorima e Takao serem os únicos do terceiro ano, eles seriam os responsáveis pela decisão. Porém, Midorima não gostava dele.

– Estou. Por quê?

– Parece um pouco abatido, tem a ver com Takao-senpai?

– Hã?

Não conseguiu esconder um olhar de surpresa. Midorima achou que estivesse ouvindo coisas. Mas era verdade, ele estava abatido e tinha a ver com Takao, mas como Kaji havia percebido?

– Takao-senpai não está com a melhor das aparências. Ele parece doente, e se me permite dizer, você também, senpai. Espero que isso não atrapalhe no jogo.

Ele sabia que era uma provocação por parte de Kaji. Desde que ele havia entrado para o time, cobiçava o posto de capitão. De alguma forma, Kaji era semelhante à Hanamiya Makoto. Mas ao contrário dele, Kaji ainda não tinha recorrido ao uso da violência física.

– Kaji, - Antes de respondê-lo, Midorima fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Já não estava no seu mais humor, e a última coisa que precisava ouvir, era aquele deboche. Abriu os olhos e ajeitou os óculos, o olhando. - tenho plena consciência de meu estado de saúde, e tenho certeza de que Takao também tem.

– S-sinto muito, não quis ofendê-lo, senpai.

– Agradeceria que guardasse seu veneno para mais tarde, quando vencermos.

Não querendo esperar uma resposta, Midorima seguiu direto para o vestiário para preparar-se para o jogo. Do contrário, ficaria de fora nos primeiros tempos. E também, queria verificar como Takao estava, já que Kaji havia mencionado que Takao não estava bem. Então ele se lembrou rapidamente da conversa que tivera com ele horas atrás. Mas no que Midorima o olhou, ele parecia bem e concentrado, conversando com o técnico.

_"Ele me parece bem."_

Midorima permaneceu tempo o suficiente para que Takao percebesse. Takao sorriu de leve e se aproximou. E no que ficaram próximos, se olharam os olhos. Naquele momento Midorima confirmou que Takao estava bem, e que Kaji havia mentido.

– 'Tá tudo bem, Shin-chan?

– Sim.

– Que bom. - Takao sorriu mais uma vez e seguiu para a porta do vestiário, voltando a olhar Midorima - Shin-chan, depois eu posso falar com você?

– Claro...

Com a resposta obtida, Takao saiu do vestiário, sabia que naquele momento, precisava deixar Midorima sozinho para preparar-se para o jogo, como sempre fazia. E mesmo sendo apenas um treino, preparou-se como se estivessem em uma partida de verdade. Lixou as unhas, alinhou os cadarços e conferiu tudo uma última vez. E antes de sair, pegou seu item da sorte - uma estatueta de um cavalo trabalhado em bronze e prata envelhecida -.

Na quadra, foi um dos últimos a chegar, todos de seu time e do adversário já estavam ali, faltava apenas uma pessoa, Takao. O técnico da Shutoku passou os olhos rapidamente pela quadra e por todos os jogadores à procura dele. Midorima depois de fazer o mesmo, voltou com passos apressados para o vestiário.

– Takao?

No que perguntou, ouviu a voz de Takao, e ao que parecia, estava conversando com alguém. Aproximou-se um pouco da porta que dava para uma pequena sacada do estádio e confirmou que ele estava ao celular. Não chegou mais perto. Virou-se e escorou as costas na parede. Estava tranquilo agora que o havia encontrado, e a ligação, embora que estivesse curioso para saber sobre o que era não iria perguntar.

– _Certo, amanhã eu vou até aí buscar os exames... É, sei disso. Hum? Tá certo, nos falamos depois, tenho que ir. Até._

Do pouco que ouviu, sentiu uma pressão desagradável percorrer seu tórax. Não sabia de exame algum que Takao havia feito, ou sequer mencionado. Nesses momentos ele sentia muita falta de quando Takao conversava sobre cada mínimo detalhe de sua vida. E o ouvindo despedir-se e desligar o celular, ficou esperando algum tempo para Takao sair. Depois de cinco minutos, Midorima desistiu de esperar e abriu a porta. Coincidindo com ele entrando, por pouco não se trombaram.

– Midorima?! Há... O que... Tch.- Tentou, em vão, não atrapalhar-se nas palavras. Naquele momento, não conseguia esconder a desconfiança. Tinha certeza de que não fora seguido e agora, estava com receio de que Midorima havia escutado a conversa. - Por que está aqui?

– Eu que pergunto. Você sumiu, e o técnico pediu para eu te procurar.

– Hã... Certo. - Por não ter certeza de Midorima ouvira a conversa, o olhou desconfiado.

– Alguma coisa errada?

– Não, minha mãe ligou avisando pra que eu não me esqueça de tirar a roupa do varal, da última vez que esqueci, ela me deixou sem internet por duas semanas. - Mentiu, sabendo que nem ele próprio acreditava em suas palavras.

– Ah.

– Bem, vamos? - Guardou o celular no bolso e colocou ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando par Midorima.

– Sim.

Dada a resposta, ambos foram novamente para a quadra. Àquela altura todos estavam bem apreensivos, afinal, o jogo estava atrasado em quase vinte minutos.

– Takao! Finalmente você apareceu! Onde estava? - O técnico perguntou, massageando levemente os olhos, em uma tentativa falha de relaxar.

– Minha mãe me ligou, desculpa.

– Dessa vez passa... Agora podemos começar o jogo.

Por terem se atrasado, não tiveram o mesmo tempo que Seirin para repassar calmamente as jogadas, então, Takao limitou-se apenas nas jogadas chave, com as quais pretendiam vencer aquele treino.

– Todos entenderam nossas jogadas?

– Sim!

Takao foi o primeiro a esticar a mão, sendo seguido por Midorima e os outros do time.

– Shutoku... Lute!

Estavam prontos.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos, ambos os times se prepararam. Mesmo sendo apenas um treino, uma platéia estava lá, unicamente para ver os dois campeões da Winter Cup. Seirin vencendo da segunda vez e Shutoku na terceira vez. Nenhum dos times pretendia deixar o adversário marcar. Bastava que um deles acertasse uma cesta, para logo em seguida ver o outro time também marcar. Eram movimentos rápidos e precisos.

Quinze minutos se passaram quando o sinal de tempo foi soado. Era o lado da Shutoku, pedindo tempo. O jogo estava fluindo à favor de Shutoku, mas não poderiam manter aquele ritmo por muito tempo, precisavam oscilar as formações.

– A primeira metade do jogo está quase acabando e estamos ganhando de dez pontos, mas não podemos baixar nossa guarda. Takao mude a formação para defensiva. Você e Midorima são capazes de continuar a parar Kagami e Kuroko.

–Pode deixar. - Takao pegou os desenhos das estratégias, analisando minuciosamente.

– Ah... Midorima-senpai, você e Takao-senpai brigaram? A sincronia de vocês parece um pouco abalada... - Kaji destilou mais uma vez seu veneno, embora que não fosse cem por cento intencional.

– Não é nada. Concentre-se na sua marcação. - respondeu de forma ríspida.

– Já chega de discussão, vamos voltar para o jogo. - O humor de Takao não era dos melhores. Compreendia a "rivalidade "entre eles, mas não se sentia com paciência para apartar uma briga.

Com os ânimos acalmados, se levantaram do banco para o próximo quarto. Midorima olhou para todos seguirem para a quadra, e depois para Takao que depois de todos, se levantou, mas continuou parado, com os olhos fixados em um ponto invisível no chão.

– Takao? - O chamou, mas não teve resposta. - Ei... Você está bem?

Mais uma vez não teve resposta. Então, Midorima se aproximou. E no que tocou no ombro dele, sentiu o corpo de Takao amolecer e pender para frente, só não indo diretamente ao chão por ter caído nos braços de Midorima, aparando o desmaio de Takao.

– Técnico, o Takao...

Uma maca foi rapidamente levada por enfermeiros até a quadra, e com cautela, colocaram Takao ali. Por não souberem o que houve e por ele estar com alguns sangramentos, decidiram correr primeiro para a enfermaria do colégio, a qual já contava com um pequeno hospital, assim Takao poderia ter os cuidados básicos.

A ala da enfermaria não era distante, então em poucos minutos, já estavam ali, colocando Takao em uma das camas e já fazendo os primeiros socorros. Limparam o sangue do nariz e mediram a pressão, fizeram até mesmo alguns exames rápidos, para medir taxa da glicose e outras coisas. Aparentemente tudo normal.

E, no quarto, estavam Midorima, Riko, o técnico da Shutoku, as enfermeiras e só. Riko, que mesmo não sendo do time, sentiu a necessidade de ajudá-los como podia.

– Eu estou bem, é sério! - Tentou sair da cama, mas foi impedido por uma enfermeira, que o forçou a ficar quieto na cama.

– Takao-kun, você desmaiou na quadra e você teve sangramento nasal. - Riko interrompeu, tentando não parecer tão intrometida quanto já estava.

– Deve ter sido a pressão que baixou, sempre que ela baixa, meu nariz acaba sangrando... Não tomei café da manhã hoje.

– Takao! Café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia! Como pode esquecer? - Foi a vez do técnico erguer a voz, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, parando na nuca e a apertando.

– Fiquei até tarde bolando as estratégias e acordei atrasado. Como eu disse, foi só pressão baixa, não se preocupem! Depois que vencermos, vou levar todos para comer em casa, certo? Agora temos um jogo à vencer!

– Takao-kun. O jogo acabou. Como era só treino, nós decidimos cancelar. - Riko explicou, compreendia os sentimentos de Takao, mas não era possível continuar a partida.

– Merda, desculpem... - Sentiu-se uma das piores pessoas do mundo, jogando o corpo na cama macia, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço esquerdo. - Me dêem cinco minutos.

Todos saíram, exceto por Midorima. Embora aquela não fosse o melhor momento, seria problemático se a conversa fosse adiada. A presença dele ali não passou despercebida por Takao, nada escapava daqueles olhos tão bem treinados.

– Está mentindo. - Murmurou, como se temesse que alguém além deles ouvisse.

– Mas é verdade.

– Takao! Eu sei quando você mente! Será que pode parar com isso só hoje?

– E será que pode parar de me perturbar, Midorima?! Isso é irritante! Se eu digo que estou bem, eu estou bem! - Acabou erguendo a voz sem querer, só percebendo o que havia feito, quando notou o olhar baixo de Midorima. Tinha pegado pesado.

– Desculpe.

– Tch... Não, eu que peço desculpas, Midorima... Não se preocupa. É só cansaço. Ando dormindo muito pouco. Não tá fácil conciliar os estudos com os treinos, e ainda sou eu quem monta as estratégias. - Fez uma pausa, sentando-se na cama, apertando a nuca em uma tentativa de aliviar o estresse - Não acha que a última coisa que preciso é de mais estresse?

– Então... - Baixou o olhar, aquelas palavras pegaram bem em seu orgulho - Seria estressante você aceitar?

– Hã? Do que está falando?

– Sabe bem do que falo... _De_ _nós_.

– Claro que não!... Bem, sim. Em partes, mas...

– Entendi. - Não querendo ouvir mais, seguiu para a porta.

– Midorima, espera! - Esperou Midorima se virar e olhá-lo. Era doloroso ver aqueles olhos verdes com brilho oscilando - Shin-chan, senta aqui.- No que pediu, deixou um espaço para que ele sentasse na cama perto de si. Percebeu que ele havia entendido errado o sentido de suas palavras, por isso, queria deixar claro, na esperança de que Midorima entendesse, e no que ele se sentou, prosseguiu. - Não me entenda mal! Eu... Só quero me formar antes. E tenho certeza de que você também quer, não é?

– Quero.

– E faltam só alguns meses, certo?

– Sim.

– Shin-chan, não fica assim. - Tocou-lhe a face e sorriu - Quando tudo acabar vamos sair, como um encontro, ok? Até lá...

Takao dedilhou calmamente os lábios finos de Midorima, traçando um percurso sem rumo os quais logo foram substituídos por seus próprios lábios. Um beijo rápido e que durou apenas poucos segundos.

– Sim, mas quero que saiba que estarei te esperando, Takao.

– Eu sei.

O assunto somente não prosseguiu, por causa das batidas na porta. E antes que ouvissem a permissão para entrar, Midorima levantou-se rapidamente da cama, ficando alguns passos dela.

– Com licença... Takao-kun?

– Ah! Kuroko e Kagami!

– Você nos assustou... Como se sente agora? - Kuroko aproximou-se, erguendo Nigou nos braços.

– Me sinto bem, foi só uma pressão baixa. Sinto muito pelo jogo...

– Não se preocupe, Takao-kun, o que importa é que você está bem agora.

– Sim, e também teremos outras oportunidades. - Kagami ergueu um dos punhos, na tentativa de animar Takao, arrancando-lhe um sorriso que durou por alguns segundos.

– É verdade. - Kuroko completou, também sorrindo, embora que discretamente como sempre.

– Ah, Shin-chan, você pode me buscar um energético? Eu me lembro de ter visto uma máquina perto da entrada.

– Tudo bem. - Atendeu prontamente o pedido do amigo, pedindo um com licença quase inaudível, e saiu da enfermaria.

Kuroko e Kagami trocaram alguns olhares no que Midorima saiu. Obviamente Kagami não entendeu inicialmente, sendo preciso que Kuroko quebrasse o silêncio entre eles.

– Kagami-kun, você não tinha que conversar com Midorima-kun?

– Hã... AH, sim. É verdade. Nós voltamos já. - Não havia entendido o que deveria falar com seu rival da Shutoku, mas entendera perfeitamente o que Kuroko pretendia com aquele pedido.

– Não parecia que Kagami queria falar com Midorima.

– Também não tem máquina perto da entrada. - Kuroko retrucou com seu tom inexpressivo.

–_Touché_.

– Para falar a verdade, eu estava querendo conversar à sós com você, Takao-kun.

Takao sorriu, e ajeitou-se melhor na cama.

– Que coincidência, Kuroko. Eu também estava querendo falar com você.

* * *

><p>Takao passou pelo menos mais algumas horas na enfermaria do colégio Seirin, não por causa do desmaio, e sim por ter passado horas conversando com Kuroko. Quando saiu de lá, já era um pouco tarde, todos ali já tinham almoçado juntos, - Takao fazendo questão de almoçar sozinho com Kuroko para não interromperem a conversa - já Midorima fez companhia, contragosto, a Kagami e os outros jogadores, tanto da Seirin quanto da Shutoku. Como havia prometido, Takao levou a todos para sua casa, para ao menos comerem alguma coisa, já que o almoço foi um total desastre.<p>

Com a ajuda de Midorima, preparou os lanches quando chegaram ao seu apartamento. Desde que eles haviam saído do colégio adversário, o assunto conversado no terraço e na enfermaria não fora tocado uma vez sequer. Por ser um assunto relativamente delicado, chegaram à conclusão, por eles mesmos de que, o tempo seria essencial para que voltassem àquele assunto.

O "jantar" seguiu tranquilo, com todos conversando sobre as jogadas e os possíveis próximos jogos que iriam participar. Outras vezes, falavam sobre banalidades, como filmes, músicas ou até mesmo relacionamento.

À noite, assim como o jogo, acabou bem antes do esperado, pouco antes das dez horas da noite, todos - ou quase – haviam ido embora.

– Ah, Shin-chan! Deixa que eu enxugo isso sozinho...

– Tudo bem, já estou terminando aqui. - Midorima terminou de enxugar os últimos copos e talheres, os guardando logo em seguida. De tanto que essa cena havia se repetido, sabia de cor onde cada utensílio ficava.

– Sobre mais cedo... Me desculpa, acabei descontando meu estresse em você.

– Não se preocupe, Takao. De alguma forma todos estamos estressados nesses últimos meses. Você é um dos poucos que quase não demonstra quando está com problemas sérios. Cedo ou tarde, você teria que estourar. Confesso que fico aliviado por eu ter sido o escolhido. Não te disse antes, mas... Se estiver com algum problema, conte comigo. Então, por favor, não tente carregar seus problemas sozinho.

Se fosse em outra oportunidade, provavelmente Midorima ficaria completamente constrangido e gaguejaria com as próprias palavras, mas por alguma razão, naquele momento não sentiu nada disso, pelo contrário. Sentiu um calor agradável em seu peito.

– Obrigado, Shin-chan, mas está tudo bem, mesmo. - Sorriu abertamente com a declaração de Midorima, é claro que ele já sabia daquilo, mas ouvir diretamente dele, era definitivamente muito melhor.

– B-bem, vamos continuar a limpar, do contrario terá trabalho em dobro depois.

– Sim.

Em poucos minutos, a cozinha estava limpa, com tudo guardado em seu devido lugar. Mas só depois de conferir duas vezes, que Midorima pegou sua bolsa, junto com seu item da sorte. Seguiu para a porta, mas virou-se, com a mão na maçaneta.

– Vai ficar bem sozinho? Se quiser eu posso ficar. - Se fosse outra pessoa, poderia ter levado na malicia as palavras de Midorima, mas Takao, apenas sorriu. Compreendia perfeitamente o motivo daquela preocupação subliminar.

– Não precisa, Shin-chan! Ficarei bem sozinho, meus pais e minha irmã chegam amanhã de manhã, como vou ficar sozinho, quero aproveitar para arrumar a casa e deixar o nosso almoço pronto. Então não tem porque se preocupar.

Achava mesmo desnecessária a companhia de Midorima naquele momento. O clima entre eles ainda não era dos melhores, e Takao não mentira quando dissera que queria aproveitar para limpar a casa. E queria fazer isso sozinho, sem causar mais problemas para ele.

– Entendo...

– Amanhã no lugar e hora de sempre?

– Eu te mando uma mensagem depois que ouvir o Oha-Asa.

Desde que começaram a amizade, era Midorima quem sempre mandava mensagem confirmando hora e local para todos os encontros, independente do dia ou horário, ele fazia questão de conferir minuciosamente seu precioso Oha-Asa, preparando o seu item da sorte, juntamente com o item de Takao.

– Certo

– Então... Boa noite. - Virou-se para enfim seguir o caminho para sua casa, mas sentiu algo lhe puxar pela manga da camisa, no que olhou para trás, viu Takao o segurando. - O que foi?

Takao aproximou-se e na ponta dos pés, tocou Midorima no rosto com ambas as mãos. Foi questão de segundos para que ambos fechassem os olhos e os lábios se unissem e, em perfeita sincronia, iniciassem um beijo. E no mesmo instante que o contato se iniciou, entreabriram os lábios, cada um deles, podendo sentir o gosto que cada um deles tinha. Era bom.

Os beijos de Midorima tinham sabor de limão* e os de Takao, de laranja. Uma combinação cítrica e um tanto a quanto ousada, mas ainda sim, os sabores estavam na mais perfeita harmonia. E mesmo que da porta alguém pudesse vê-los, não se importaram, aproveitaram ao máximo aquele beijo. Midorima descendo uma das mãos para a cintura de Takao, enquanto a outra, o puxava pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, e com o toque em sua cintura, Takao automaticamente inclinou-se um pouco mais, envolvendo a nuca de Midorima com ambas as mãos.

No que se separaram, Takao sorriu, acariciando a face pálida de Midorima uma última vez.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho, _Ace-sama_.

* * *

><p>Comentários? :3<p> 


End file.
